The wandering wind
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: the tale of Blackhole Starscreen, Caius, and west wind... Much adventure! First time trying to write this world! So... Sorry if I screw stuff up!
1. Prologue

The Wandering Wind

By CORP. John Haven

A/n Yeah I know A my little pony story. SHOCKER! Just read and see why I came up with this one Before hating on me ok?

This story starts many many years before the elements of harmony defeated discord. Before they turned nightmare moon back into luna. And even before luna was sent to the moon. This is the tale...of Blackhole Doom. Before he became evil he had a different name. That name, was Blackhole Starscreen. He was the brother of luna the ruler of night, Celestia the ruler of day, and Nix, the ruler of time. Blackhole Starscreen was the youngest out of the family of rulers. He ruled shadow, imagination, and space. Blackhole's tale begins when he discovered a secret magic known as 'Shadow magic'. He later showed it off to his sister luna in an attempt to impress her. After she saw the magic being used she warned him it would be to powerful for him to use. That it would take him over...But he was young and foolish. He ignored Luna's warning and continued to practice shadow magic. And one day when he was practicing a high level spell something terrible happened. The magic went out of control and struck Blackhole. when the magic faded he was...Changed...He was no longer the kind and just ruler. He was...Blackhole Doom. Blackhole had been driven mad by the magic and went on a rampage of death and destruction. But before Luna Celestia and Nix could stop him his magic turned on him once more, this time killing him. after his death it was rumoured the shrine and castle in the everfree forest where he stayed kept his spirit alive. and that to this day anyone who dares enter the castle never return...

_Many years later..._

A/n Next part will be up soon! cool characters coming up! And yes the brown pony in the image is west wind. He is one of the main heroes of this story. anyway more coming soon! Also I am still trying to find inspiration for the rest of my stories so please be patient on those fronts.


	2. The forest

Many years after the events of blackhole doom...

A young Alicorn colt slowly walk down a road to the forest. He looks around seeming confused and wonders aloud, "W-Where am I...?" he continues walking and as he arrives at the forest's entrance he notices another colt nearby. This time an male pegasus. He runs forward and says, "Hello? Do you know where this is?" The other pony seems just as confused as the young colt as he says, "I have no idea where I am either... My name is west wind. What's your name?"the young colt gives a nod of recognition and says, "My name is Caius. I am an alicorn prince." West wind seemed surprised for a moment but gave a slight nod in caius's direction. After a moment of silence he said, "well since I am a alicorn as well... *he pulls his hat off to reveal a horn* that makes you my prince." Caius smiles and says, "Ah well um... What should we do next?" West wind puts his hat back on and says, " Well I don't know how we got here but I know it has something to do with this forest... Let's explore it and see if we can find anything out about why we are here." after West Wind finished talking he looked back to the forest with a look of deep thought on his face. After a moment he of silence he starts walking down the road with Caius following him as he entered the everfree forest...


	3. Forest (Cont)

Later on inside the forest...

As West wind and Caius continued down the path in the forest the trees seemed to morph and warp. and the sky became less visible the further down the path they went. After a long while of...NOTHING...West wind spotted a shape just ahead of them. when he took a closer look it revealed itself to be a small pony. After the pony started moving off West wind shouted, "Hey wait! who are you?!" and as he yelled the figure turned it's head towards them. The Small pony starts walking towards them slowly. As the form got clored West wind moved Cais behind him and said, "That's far enough! Who are you?" The form stopped just out of the light ahead of them and called out, "My name is moondust sparkle. I'm twighlight sparkles daughter. Who are you?" west wind replied back, "My name is West wind. The young colt behind me Is prince Caius. What are you doing in this forest?" Moondust repliad, " Looking for an old shrine that is supposed to be deep in this forest. What about you two?" West wind explained, "We both somehow ended up here by some strange magic. we think it has something to do with what is in this forest. It MIGHT have something to do with this 'Shrine' You mentioned before. Is it all-right if we tag along with you?" Moondust nodded after listining to West wind's proposal and said, "Sure. I don't mind having some company. this place can be lonely without someone to accompany you." after moodust agreed she started walking off. So West wind and Caius followed her into the forest. To find the ancient shrine...


End file.
